Merry Christmas :Regalo de Navidad
by Zkei
Summary: Fue mi 1er fanfic. Diferente a los últimos en totalidad. Realmente tonto y fluffy. ¿Quieren saber de que hablo? Lean y verán. -KxH-
1. De compras con xD

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen (lamentablemente T.T, q más quisiera yo...) le pertenecen a Yoshihiro Togashi. (Le agradezco tanto q los haya creado aunq sea en la televisión los puedo ver... ).

**Merry Christmas: "Regalo de Navidad"**

Sólo faltaba una semana para navidad, la gente corría de tienda en tienda haciendo las últimas compras (N/A: u.ú q novedad), las casas ya se podían ver con todos los adornos puestos, la ciudad en sí también estaba decorada, árboles navideños, luces, era realmente hermoso.

Esa mañana entre la multitud de personas se diferenciaba claramente a un pelirrojo de ojos esmeralda un tanto apurado acompañado de un chico vestido de negro con unos indescriptibles ojos rubí, el cual se andaba quejando y maldiciendo y a la vez cargaba un sin fin de paquetes y bolsas q por poco hacen q este mismo acabe en el suelo con los paquetes encima:

Kurama: Hiei! Apúrate, aún tenemos muchas cosas por comprar y...

Hiei: ya lo se ya lo se, baka kitsune! (no puedo creer que haya aceptado acompañar a Kurama a este sitio infestado de ningens por todos lados, y para colmo parece q me vió cara de sirvienta, pero no puedo negarle nada u.u) –cuando de pronto tropieza con algo y casi cae-

Kurama: los regalos!

Hiei: y yo que!

Kurama: están a salvo?

Hiei: hn... si ¬¬

Kurama: vamos Hiei tu sabes que también me preocupo por ti, pero es que acaso querías volver de nuevo a todas esas tiendas para volver a comprarlos?

Hiei: y quién te dijo q hubiera ido o.ó?

Kurama: vamos...yo se que sí

Hiei: ah si? (con tono sarcástico)

Kurama: si... claro que a cambio te hubiera comprado mm.. no se tal vez...nieve dulce?

Hiei: ¬¬ eso no vale

Kurama: (le da una de sus mejores sonrisas) n.n ah que sí

Hiei: esta bien está bien, voy a tener más cuidado pero ...

Kurama: que pasa?

Hiei: cuánto falta?

Kurama: a ver...ya no mucho unas 12 tiendas más y listo (le vuelve a sonreír)

Hiei: o.O 12..tiendas?

Kurama: sip n.n

Hiei: no voy!

Kurama: pero Hiei... tu me lo prometiste

Hiei: y que?

Kurama: anda si? Vamos ...(pone cara de cachorrito abandonado)

Hiei: no hagas eso baka kitsune ¬¬, esta vez no te va a funcionar

Kurama: por favor ...(sigue con esa carita pero más tierno)

Hiei: no

Kurama: ándale...

Hiei: ya dije que no

Kurama: sip?

Hiei: no

Kurama: si no me acompañas no te doy regalo! o.ó

Hiei: y que?

Kurama: yo pensé que querrías saber... es algo q te hubiera encantado ...pero si no quieres le daré a otra persona ...

Hiei: no puedes

Kurama: ah que sí

Hiei: (suspira) u.ú esta bien, pero a cambio quiero nieve dulce, entendido!

Kurama: sip n.n

Hiei: y pobre de ti que me des de regalo algo estúpido!

Kurama: entendido nn

Hiei: mejor ya vamos, mientras más rápido mejor

Kurama: ok

**/5 horas después en la casa de Kurama/**

(Hiei se sienta en un sillón totalmente cansado)

Kurama: quieres almorzar ya?

Hiei: ah?

Kurama: u.u que si quieres almorzar ya? n.n

Hiei: depende...que hay?

Kurama: pues...déjame ver, que tal tallarines con salsa roja?

Hiei: me parece bien

Kurama: ok, espera un momento

Hiei: Kurama...

Kurama: si?

Hiei: mm...que hay...de ...postre?

Kurama: n.n que quieres?

Hiei: pues...tu me prometiste..

Kurama: nieve dulce?

Hiei: ...si u/u

Kurama: esta bien nn ( y le sonríe de forma muy tierna haciendo q Hiei se sonrojara levemente)

**/Acabando de almorzar/**

Kurama: ah Hiei se me olvidaba decirte

Hiei: que cosa?

Kurama: pues ...

Hiei: ¬¬ sin rodeos

Kurama: esta bien esta bien, pues ...hoy antes de ir a comprar hablé por teléfono con Yusuke y me dijo que... si queríamos ir al...parque de diversiones hoy en la tarde tal vez?

Hiei: que que!

Kurama: vamos, va a ser divertido

Hiei: ah no! eso si que no! ya estuve toda la mañana entre ningens, eso fue suficiente!

Kurama: mm...ah bueno... yo pensé que quizás quisieras ir ...cómo va a ir también Yusuke con Keiko... (no pudo continuar porque Hiei lo interrumpió)

Hiei: y eso q me importa!

Kurama: Kuwabara con Yukina...

Hiei: el deforme con MI hermana? ò.ó

Kurama: no le digas así, y sí va a ir con Yukina

Hiei: no lo pienso permitir!

Kurama: y cómo lo piensas impedir si no vas a ir? u.ú

Hiei: ¬¬# está bien, voy

Kurama: eso quería escuchar n.n

Hiei: (con una sonrisa maligna) ya veremos si se atreve a acercarse a Yukina

Kurama: o.o no pensarás hacerle nada vedad?

Hiei: (con tono inocente y cara de angelito) yoo? Que le podría hacer de malo? n.n

Kurama: (no lo quiero ni imaginar)

Hiei: y a qué hora vamos?

Kurama: a ver (mira su reloj) o.O pues se supone q ahorita ya deberíamos estar yendo al lugar ñn

Hiei: hn

(entonces Kurama jala a Hiei y salen a la calle dirigiéndose al parque de diversiones)

CONTINUARA ...

Hola Holap! n.n pues aquí estoy con mi 1er fic ñn (hice uno antes pero ese era un song-fic), aunq creo q este capítulo me quedó un poco aburrido, espero que el otro me quede mejor, y pues la historia se va a poner buena, que hará nuestro pequeño koorime en el parque de diversiones? Kurama lo logrará convencer de que no despelleje vivo a Kuwabara? ññ' que planea Kurama para navidad, bueno algunas de estas preguntas serán respondidas en el otro cap. Y pues que le regalará Hiei a Kurama en navidad y tal vez... le tenga algo a Yukina también, mejor yop ya no digo más y hasta un próximo capítulo! n.n

No sean crueles conmigo please que es mi primer fic ah! Y dejen reviews para saber si les gusto o si por el contrario lo odian ok? n.n todo es aceptado para mejorar, bueno ahora ship Bye nn.


	2. Y en el parq de diversiones

**Disclaimer:** Este fic no me pertenece (T.T) le pertenece a Yoshihiro Togashi, y pues...nada más.

Buenop hola! nn antes de comenzar este 2do capítulo tenía q aclarar unas cosas (por si acaso), Kurama y Hiei aún no son pareja, la pequeña historia es que Hiei se había estado quedando en la casa de Kurama, 1ro porque él mismo quería quedarse ahí no se porque y 2do porq Mukuro no le tenía ningún trabajo nuevo, y la mamá de Kurama se fue a pasar la navidad con la familia de su padrastro y hermanastro, claro que ellos le insistieron millones de veces para que él también vaya pero Kurama les insistió que ya tenía planes y que no se preocuparan porq no la iba a pasar solo, y por eso Hiei anda en la casa como si nada n.n, bueno eso es todo, ahora pasemos al 2do capítulo:

**/En el parque de diversiones/**

Kuwabara: dulce Yukina

Yukina: si? nn

Kuwabara: quisieras subirte conmigo al cisne del amor?

Yukina: (un poco sonrojada) yo... pues...si, gracias

Kuwabara: para ti todo nn

Yusuke: yo que tu no le hubiera propuesto eso u.u

Kuwabara: a qué te refieres con eso? o.ô

Yusuke: yo? no, nada, nada

Kuwabara: ah bueno ô.o

Yusuke: (con Hiei aquí no creo que Kuwabara logre acercarse a Yukina a más de 50 metros de distancia u.u)

Yusuke: por cierto, y Kurama y Hiei?

Keiko: aún no han llegado, que extraño

Yusuke: si

Keiko: Yusuke... porq no aprovechamos que Kuwabara y Yukina van a subir al cisne del amor y subimos nosotros también?

Yusuke: o/o yo... pues... eh

**(de pronto a lo lejos se podía distinguir a Kurama corriendo y jalando a Hiei de la mano, por lo cual este estaba un poco sonrojado)**

Kurama: Hiei, tu eres más rápido, porq no corres más?

Hiei: baka kitsune, si corro rápido tu te quedarías atrás

Kurama: tratas de decir que soy lento ¬¬?

Hiei: yo? no n.n

Kurama: (suspira) mira, allí están

Hiei: hn

Kurama: Buenas tardes a todos, disculpen la demora nn

Yusuke: (salvado por la campana xD, o mejor dicho por Kurama y Hiei) Hola Kurama, Hiei no se preocupen

Hiei: hn

(de pronto todos se quedan mirando medio raro a Kurama y Hiei)

Kurama: eh... qué? qué pasa? ñn

Kuwabara: pues...

Yusuke: vaya vaya n.n, no me la sabía (- y los mira a los dos con cara pícara, dándole unas palmadas en la espalda a Kurama -)

Hiei: (- ya un poco malhumorado por tanto rodeo -) no sabías qué! ò.ó

Keiko: que eran pareja (- les dice sonriendo -)

Yukina: se ven muy bien junto nn

(entonces Hiei y Kurama se dan cuenta de que seguían agarrados de la mano y se sueltan rápidamente poniéndose tan rojos

(N/A: o más ...u.uU) que un tomate)

Kurama: ...

Hiei: ... (- maldiciendo mentalmente, no porq los hayan visto, sino porq tuvo q soltarle la mano a SU Kurama (N/A: SU Kurama? ñ.ñU) y él no quería -)

Yusuke: ay vamos chicos, no tienen de que avergonzarse

Kurama: pero...

Keiko: cierto, además ahora ya todos estamos en pareja

Kuwabara: aja, Keiko con Yusuke, Kurama ahora con Hiei, y por supuesto mi linda Yukina y yo n.n

(Cuando Kuwabara dijo esto último Hiei estuvo a punto de explotar de la cólera)

Hiei: (su linda Yukina, q se cree este deforme descerebrado!) hn

Kurama: (Kuwabara no debió haber dicho eso en frente de Hiei u.ú)

Hiei: (ya veremos si regresa vivo o completo a su casa) (- a Hiei se le forma una sonrisa maligna en el rostro, de la cuál solo se da cuenta Kurama (N/A: y yo! ò.ó) -)

Kurama: (que planeará hacer mi pequeño Koorime, (N/A: ahora todos tienen dueño por lo que veo! o.ó o mejor dicho por lo q leo u.ú) creo que voy a tener que vigilarlo ñnU)

Yusuke: bueno, mejor ya vamos a divertirnos no?

Kuwabara, Yukina y Keiko: si! n.n

Kurama: ok, andando

Hiei: hn

Yukina: a qué juego subimos 1ro?

Hiei: ... u/u

Yusuke: pues ... a ver (- pone cara de pensativo -) ya se!

Kuwabara: que?

Yusuke: vamos a ... (- resuenan tambores -)

Keiko: apúrate ¬¬

Yusuke: u.ú ok ok, vamos al ...Carrusel! (- haciendo ojitos ilusionados -)

Keiko: Kuwabara y Kurama: que! (- caída estilo Anime -)

Hiei: Kurama ...

Kurama: si?

Hiei: u/u qué ...es un ...carrusel?

Kurama: non' (se ve tan lindo con esa expresión inocente) (- N/A: shi non) mira, un carrusel es... (- no pudo continuar porq Yukina hace una pregunta -)

Yukina: eh... chicos que es un carrusel?

Kuwabara: mi linda Yukina tu gran Kuwabara te va a explicar que es carrusel n.n

Yusuke: un carrusel es una cosa que da vueltas y uno se tiene q subir a unos caballitos nn

Yukina: eso suena muy bonito nn

Yusuke: sip (- todo ilusionado y mirando a los demás -)

Kuwabara: hey! Yo le iba a explicar! ò.ó#

Yusuke: ajá, entonces vamos n.n?

Keiko: ok, para que Yukina lo conozca

Kurama: sí, me parece bien, qué te parece Hiei? nn

Hiei: hn (tal vez pueda lanzar al estúpido de Kuwabara de alguno de esos caballos a ver si se muere de una vez ò.ó) (N/A: yo te ayudo! non)

Kurama: (tanta tranquilidad por parte de Hiei me asusta ññ)

(Bueno después de que subieron al carrusel y otros juegos más (- N/A: ya se imaginan a Hiei y Kurama en los caballos, me muero non -), y después de algunos incidentes cómo que Hiei le diera una patada a Kuwabara haciendo q este caiga de cara al suelo, y de Kurama regañando a Hiei por haber hecho eso, Kuwabara hablando de más como siempre, y Hiei con su katana correteando a Kuwabara por todo el parque de diversiones tratando de despellejarlo ... vivo o.o? y Kurama atrás de Hiei con algunas de sus plantas atándolo a un poste de luz (- N/A: de dónde salió el poste? o.o -) hasta que se calmara, y la gente aplaudiendo, creyendo que eso era parte de un espectáculo sorpresa xD , se hizo de noche con una hermosa Luna Llena)

Yusuke: hasta que Kurama logró calmar a Hiei u.u

Kuwabara: el enano está loco ya vieron lo q me qría hacer! xD

Hiei: a quién llamas enano!

Keiko: basta los dos! ò.ó no ven que aquí está Yukina!

Kuwabara: ...

Hiei: ...

Kurama: así está mejor ñnU

Yukina: miren, ya se hizo de noche y hay una hermosa Luna nn

Kuwabara: si, es cierto, querida Yukina vamos al cisne del amor?

Keiko: sí, es una buena idea, vamos Yusuke?

Yusuke: eh... este

(- Yusuke no pudo continuar porq Keiko lo agarró y lo arrastró hacia el juego -)

Kurama: (esta es mi oportunidad para tener un momento a solas con Hiei nn) Hiei, vamos nosotros también n.n?

Hiei: hn.. y en qué consiste ese juego?

Kurama: ya lo verás, ven vamos nn

Hiei: ok (ni modo, otra vez no le puedo negar nada a Kurama u.ú, es tan ... ah! qué demonios! En que estoy pensando! o.o, tengo que quitarme esto de la cabeza ...)

CONTINUARÁ ...

Bueno aquí está el segundo capítulo n.n y pues espero que les guste, y pronto el tercero non, bueno ahora voy a agradecer y responder los reviews nn:

**Romiko Minamino Jaganshi:** Muchas Gracias por el review n.n, y respecto a tu petición yo tmbn quisiera eliminarlo pero no se puede u.u, es parte de la historia, y respecto a lo q se van a regalar, pues ya se verá un poco más adelante n.n, bueno gracias n.n.

**ErikadeCancer:** Muchas gracias a ti tmbn por leerlo, y no te preocupes que lo voy a actualizar seguido, y pues no consta de muchos capítulos, así q don't worry, ah y si va a haber Yaoi entre Hiei y Kurama (en si la historia trata de ellos dos) n.n, bueno Bye y gracias.

**Rachel Kiawa:** Bueno gracias, y sip me está saliendo en algunas partes tierna non, claro q lo voy a continuar, y ship la temporada me animó a hacer un fic así n.n, bueno Bye.

**Andrómeda Black: **Sip, Kurama está animado con la temporada nn y sip lo voy a continuar, gracias por tu review n.n, Bye.

**Franita-Chan: **Gracias, y no te preocupes que ya se va a saber que es el regalito dentro de poco, por mientras espero q disfrutes el fic, Bye n.n.

**EaliChan: **Gracias, me parece genial q te haya gustado y q te haya parecido gracioso n.n, y sip en todo la temporada de navidad, y espero q te haya gustado este capítulo, bueno Bye n.n.

Bueno les agradezco que hayan leído mi fic y también agradezco un montón los reviews n.n, y pues a ver q les parece este capítulo envíenme más reviews para saber q les pareció vale, y sin más q decir me despido:

**Atte: Rockergirl-Sk n.n**


	3. Un árbol de Navidad tamaño Small nn

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Yu Yu Hakusho no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Yoshihiro Togashi (T.T lamentablemente ...) bueno y pues creo q nada más n.n.

Holap aquí estoy de nuevo con el 3er capítulo, si! n.n tercer capítulo, y pues espero q les guste, ya sin más rodeos les dejó para q lo lean, Bye n.n:

* * *

**/En el juego del cisne del amor/**

(- Kuwabara iba en un cisne junto a Yukina, como siempre diciéndole más de 1000 halagos, Yusuke al lado de Keiko, éste parecía un poco nervioso y Keiko muy feliz, y en otro cisne iban Kurama y Hiei, pero no hablaba ninguno, hasta que alguien decidió romper el silencio -)

Kurama: Hiei...

Hiei: m?

(- Kurama lo miró a los ojos, él quería decirle todo lo que sentía, era un buen momento, pero tenía miedo -)

Hiei: (qué te pasa Kurama? Tu mirada demuestra un poco de tristeza, no me gusta verte así ... no me gusta que sufras ...)

Kurama: Hiei... yo

Hiei: Kitsune... porq estas triste?

Kurama: yo no... es que... (- desvió la mirada -)

Hiei: me lo vas a decir?

Kurama: Hiei... yo (- Kurama no aguantó más y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, cómo si tratara de q no se vaya -)

Hiei: Kurama... (- le sorprendió, pero le correspondió el abrazo lentamente -)

Hiei: (sentirte tan cerca Kitsune... nunca había sentido nada igual, como quisiera estar siempre en tus brazos ...)

Kurama: (me correspondiste el abrazo, me siento tan bien, pero ... como se que no sólo lo haces porq crees q lo necesito, cómo saber si sientes igual q yo ...)

(- El abrazo duró unos minutos en los cuales nadie dijo nada, pero se podía ver una conexión especial entre los dos, hasta que ...a lo lejos -)

Kuwabara: Hey! Chicos!

Yusuke: Ya acabó el paseo! (por fin, por un momento creí que Keiko me iba a comer vivo u.u)

(- Entonces Kurama y Hiei se separaron automáticamente poniéndose muy sonrojados y rogando que nadie los haya visto -)

Keiko: q tal el paseo?

Yukina: muy bonito nn

Kuwabara: perfecto n.n

Yusuke: ajá

Kurama: (- aún un poco rojo -) eh... estuvo bien

Hiei: (- con las mejillas medias sonrosadas -) hn

Yusuke: bueno nosotros ya nos tenemos que ir

Keiko: cierto, ya es tarde

Kuwabara: sí, y yo tengo q llevar a Yukina a donde la maestra Genkai

Yukina: si

Kurama: chicos esperen

Yusuke: qué pasa?

Kurama: tienen algo q hacer para navidad?

Kuwabara: mm... yo no

Yusuke: yo tampoco

Keiko: mis padres van a hacer algo familiar, pero la verdad yo no quiero ir ñn

Kurama: y tu Yukina?

Yukina: de eso estábamos hablando con la maestra Genkai en la mañana, y aún no tenemos nada nn

Kurama: muy bien, n.n, entonces q les parece si la pasamos todos juntos en mi casa?

Yusuke y Kuwabara: sería genial!

Keiko: por 1ra vez opino igual q Yusuke y Kuwabara n.n

Yukina: muchas gracias, se lo voy a decir a la maestra nn

Kurama: ok, entonces nos vemos el 24 a eso de las 8 o 9 de la noche vale?

Yusuke, Kuwabara y Yukina: si! n.n

Kurama: y tú Hiei?

Hiei: u/u, hn

Yusuke: bueno, ahora si nos vamos, adiós

Keiko, Kuwabara y Yukina: si, adiós

(- Entonces todo el resto de camino a casa lo caminaron Kurama y Hiei sin hablar, cada uno recordando el abrazo y poniéndose un poco sonrojados por ese recuerdo tan especial para ellos -)

**/En la casa de Kurama, para ser exactos en la sala de la casa de Kurama/**

(- Toda la semana faltante para el 24 que caía Sábado se pasó muy rápida, y un día antes Kurama estaba con Hiei poniendo los adornos de navidad en el árbol, cuando de pronto Kurama va a traer algo y cuando regresa encuentra a Hiei envuelto con un montón de luces navideñas (N/A: parecía un hermoso árbol de navidad tamaño small non), por lo q este ríe dulcemente -)

Kurama: nn (q lindo se ve non)

Hiei: baka kitsune! quítame esto si no quieres q los corte en pedacitos! ò.ó

Kurama: tranquilízate Hiei, son sólo luces navideñas u.ú

Hiei: pues quítamelas

Kurama: mm… déjame pensarlo

Hiei: ¬¬ te lo advierto

Kurama: esta bien esta bien, pero deja de moverte o te vas a enredar más

Hiei: hn

Kurama: listo, ya está

Hiei: así está mejor

Kurama: ven ayúdame aquí, tenemos q acabar para mañana

Hiei: hn, como si no lo supiera

* * *

CONTINUARÁ ... ... ...

Hola! n.n espero q les haya gustado este tercer capítulo y pues lo único q puedo decir es q me dejen reviews para saber si les gustó o no, vale, se aceptan consejos para mejorar n.n y hasta un cuarto capítulo, se despide n.n:

Atte: Rockergirl-Sk 


	4. Bella bienvenidaaunq 1poco accidentada

**Disclaimer:** y aquí vamos de nuevo con el Disclaimer u.u, bueno ni modo ya saben q los personajes de Yu Yu Hakusho no me pertenecen y pues nada más.

Holap aquí toy yo con en 4to capítulo y pues sin más q decir les dejó con este capítulo n.n:

* * *

**/El 24, ya en la noche /**

(- Hiei bajando las escaleras con un montón de regalos encima los cuales no lo dejaban ver por dónde pisaba, y los llevaba porq Kurama le había pedido q los pusiera debajo del árbol de navidad -)

Hiei: baka Kitsune ... de nuevo todo lo q hago por ti (me pregunto cuántas veces he hecho algo así?) (N/A: pues si te refieres a hacerle caso a Kurama, millones jiji non)

Kurama: (- que también empezaba a bajar las escaleras -) ah? dijiste algo Hiei?

Hiei: (- totalmente rojo -) n.. no.. na... nada

Kurama: ok nn

(- Suena el timbre, uno tan chillón (N/A: cómo el q tenía en mi casa T.T, era HORRENDO parecía no se qué, pero ya no está jiji lo malogré nn) en verdad sonaba tan fuerte que hizo q Hiei se asuste (N/A: sip, no es broma, se asustó porq andaba distraído pensando en Kurama, q tierno non)haciéndolo tambalearse a punto de caerse cuando alguien lo sostiene por detrás -)

Kurama: estas bien?

Hiei: eh... o/o (Kurama me sostuvo, pero ahora estamos demasiado cerca, que ...puedo sentir su aroma y su respiración muy cerca de mí)

Kurama: (yo... creo que no debí haber hecho esto, tenerlo tan cerca es una tentación, pero tampoco podía dejar q se caiga ... u/u)

Hiei: ... porq no vas a abrir la puerta?

Kurama: eh... sí

**/En la puerta/**

Yusuke: (- volviendo a tocar el timbre -) vaya, pero como demoran

Keiko: compórtate Yusuke! pueden estar ocupados!

Yusuke: cierto (- con risa maliciosa -) pueden estar haciendo cositas

Keiko: ellos no son tan pervertidos como tú ¬¬

Madre de Yusuke: concuerdo con Keiko

Yusuke: hey!

Kurama: (- abre la puerta -) Buenas noches nn

Yusuke, Keiko y la Madre de Yusuke: Hola

Yusuke: espero q no incomode, pero traje a mi mamá

Kurama: no hay problema n.n, hay mucho espacio en la casa y mientras más seamos mejor

Yusuke: ok

Kurama: bueno pasen, y acomoden sus regalos abajo del árbol n.n

Hiei: Kurama, ya arreglé lo q faltaba

Kurama: ok, muchas gracias Hiei nn

Hiei: (- desviando la mirada -) de... nada

Kurama: o/o (dijo de nada) n/n

(- Suena el timbre de nuevo -)

Kurama: Hiei, puedes por favor ir a ver quién es?

Hiei: hn

(- Abre la puerta -)

Kuwabara: Hola

Hiei: hn (- cierra la puerta de un portazo en la cara de Kuwabara -)

Kurama: quién era?

Hiei: nadie

(- Vuelve a sonar el timbre -)

Kurama: estas seguro? ñ.n, mejor voy a abrir yo

Hiei: hn, como quieras

(- Kurama abre la puerta -)

Kuwabara: oye enano q te crees!

Kurama: u.ú Hiei te cerró la puerta verdad?

Kuwabara: ah... ñ.ñ disculpa Kurama, si

Kurama: no hay problema, pasa

(- Kuwabara entró y justo cuando Kurama iba a cerrar la puerta aparecen Yukina y la maestra Genkai -)

Yukina y Genkai: Buenas Noches Kurama

Kurama: Buenas noches n.n, pasen

Yukina y Genkai: gracias

(- Y así entraron, y ya estaban todos reunidos para la Gran Noche de Navidad -)

* * *

CONTINUARÁ ...

Hola Hola n.n, y este fue mi cuarto capítulo, espero q les haya gustado y pues me dejan reviews vale, me pueden decir si les gustó o si no les gustó, se acepta de todo para mejorar, no se olviden, bueno se despide n.n:

Atte: Rockergirl-Sk 


	5. Navidad, un precioso regalo

**Disclaimer: **suspiro a ver... Yu Yu Hakusho no me pertenece, eso lo saben todos (no se ni porq pongo esto ¬¬ pero en fin...), todos los personajes son autoría de Yoshihiro Togashi, y hago esto fic sin fines de lucro etc, etc.

Hola! ahora a lo q de verdad importa n.n, bueno aquí regresé con el 5to capítulo de mi fic y me disculparan la demora (eso espero ...T.T) pero mi inspiración se fue de vacaciones a no se donde y regreso ayer en la noche y hoy me puse a escribir este capítulo n.n ahora ya no va a haber demoras el próximo capítulo lo estoy subiendo si no es hoy mismo mañana o a más tardar pasado mañana, así q no se preocupen (ni se molesten... xD) y pues cheqnlo, ahí se los dejo n.n :

* * *

Tengo q aclarar unas cosas sobre la casa de Kurama antes de comenzar, su casa (x lo menos en este fic xD) tiene un patio con varias plantas y una gran piscina, ok (no se si de verdad tendrá eso, pero imaginar no hace daño y el fic necesita esas modificaciones xD), ahora sí comencemos:

* * *

**/En la sala de Kurama, 11:45 pm, 24 x la noche/**

Yusuke: ya faltan 15 minutos!

Botan: si, whuujuuu!

Yusuke: ahhh! de dónde saliste?

Botan: hey! Me vas a dejar sorda ñ.n, veras pues venía a visitarlos y Kurama me dijo q podía pasarla con ustedes

Yusuke: ok, pero no te aparezcas de la nada ¬¬ (casi me da un paro cardíaco ¬¬#)

Botan: n.n ok ok ñ.n

Kuwabara: mi querida Yukina, es la navidad más feliz q voy a tener porq voy a estar junto a ti

(N/A: y este no para ..xD pobre chika ñn)

Yukina: muchas... gracias (-le dijo un poco sonrojada-)

Hiei: y también creo q la última si no cierra la boca ¬¬#

(N/A: osea lo mata n.n)

Kurama: vamos tranquilízate Hiei (- y le sonríe tiernamente -)

Hiei: o/o

(- Kurama toma el brazo de Hiei y lo jala -)

Kurama: acompáñame Hiei, te quiero dar algo

Hiei: esta ..bien u/u

(- Kurama lleva a Hiei al patio sin q los demás se den cuenta, y se sientan en una banca de estilo antiguo, justo debajo de una Luna llena q reinaba esa noche -)

**/En el Patio /**

Kurama: Hiei ...

Hiei: hn?

Kurama: respóndeme algo, estas feliz de estar aquí?

Hiei: (- voltea su rostro, porq estaba un poco sonrojado -) hn, porq lo preguntas?

Kurama: por favor... responde

(- Hiei noto la tristeza en las palabras de su kitsune -)

Hiei: s..si (- dijo casi en un susurro -)

Kurama: ah?

Hiei: ¬¬

Hiei: u/u si

Kurama: n/n

Hiei: y ahora porq sonríes ¬¬?

Kurama: porq me haces muy feliz n.n

Hiei: o/o

Kurama: toma (- le da un pequeño paquetito, con un lazo blanco como adorno -)

Hiei: q es esto?

Kurama: tu regalo

Hiei: creí q me habías hecho dejar todos bajo el árbol o.o

Kurama: si, pero este es especial, ábrelo

Hiei: ... u.u cómo... lo abro?

Kurama: ñn , rasgas la envoltura y listo (se ve tan tierno haciendo preguntas tan inocentes ...) (N/A: ship T.T lo se)

(- Entonces Hiei hizo lo q le dijo Kurama -)

(- Al ver el objeto, Hiei quedo sin palabras -)

Hiei: Kurama ...

Kurama: te gusta?

Hiei: yo... porq me lo das?

Kurama: porq ..tu ... (- bajo la mirada -)

Hiei: gra... cias

(- El objeto q le dio Kurama a Hiei era como una perla color esmeralda en forma de lágrima, realmente hermosa, un objeto único en el Makai -) (N/A: para los q no se dieron cuenta u.u, Kurama lo consiguió en su época de Youko)

Kurama: me alegro q te guste

(- Hiei tenía una mirada en cierto modo de sorpresa pero mezclada con ciertos toques de melancolía, alegría y... amor -)

Hiei: yo... también te quería dar algo

Kurama: o/o (- quedo en cierto shock cuando vio lo q Hiei tenía en su mano -)

(- Hiei le dio su Hiruseki a Kurama, por lo q Kurama al ver eso sintió su corazón latir a mil por hora -)

(N/A: eso me hace recordar la canción de la novela a mil a mil por horaaa, a mil a mil por horaaa, a miiiil amiiil por hoooraa... xD , eso es todo lo q se me ñn... xD no me hagan caso)

Kurama: yo... no lo puedo aceptar

Hiei: entonces yo tampoco puedo aceptar el tuyo

Kurama: pero ...

Hiei: tu aceptas el mío, yo acepto el tuyo o.ó

(- Kurama sonrió al ver ese pequeño berrinche q hacía Hiei -)

Kurama: esta bien, muchas... gracias n.n

(-Entonces Hiei sonrió también, le sonrió a Kurama con una sinceridad única en él -)

(- Hubo un silencio después de eso, pero no era incómodo para ellos, si no todo lo contrario, entonces Kurama decidió q ya era tiempo de decirle la verdad a Hiei... -)

**CONTINUARÁ ...**

* * *

Bueno y a responder reviews!

**Ritsuka-Ran:** Hola! muchas gracias y sip, opino igual q tu respecto a la lucha contra las cosas ningens, y pues cuando pongas tu one-shot no te preocupes q lo leo! - me encantan las historias de Yu Yu Hakusho, y pues ponle muchas ganas ok? y Bye y Suerte con tu one-shot! n.n

**Senko-Kun:** Hola, pues si, parece q la locura se propaga ( y muy rápido xD), thanks y pues espero q este capítulo te guste n.n.

**Romiko Minamino Jaganshi:** Hola! sip, respecto a la mamá de Yusuke tienes razón pero como dijiste todo se pondría más animado, aún lo pienso, pero ya se vera jaja, y un chico tipo Kurama x-x no creo q exista en ningún lado, ni modo vale soñar, xD, y pues disfruta el capítulo, la fiesta viene después... creo xD. Thanks! n.n

**Franita-Chan:** Hola! n.n gracias y pues espero q este también te guste, aquí tienes la continuación n.n bueno Byee.

**Rachel-Kiawa:** Hola! sip, actualizé rápido esa vez, pero ahora me descuidé por falta de inspiración T.T, pero ya estoy de regreso y ahora si actualizo sin descuidarlo ya q ya estoy preparando el próximo capítulo q tal vez sea el último, quién sabe? XD. Thank! Y Bye n.n.

* * *

Hi! Muchas Gracias a todas por sus Reviews! Espero q me dejen más sip? n.n y Bueno y eso es todo el 5to capítulo, disculpen si es muy corto, pero es q así me quedo u.u, y pues sorry otra vez por la GRAN demora u.ú, la cual ya NUNCA va a volver a suceder n.n, y pues me dejan reviews ya sean con críticas o apoyo vale, todo sirve para mejorar n.n, se despide:Rockergirl-Sk 


	6. la Confesión y un final

**Disclaimer: **Y aquí vamos otra vez, a ver... Yu Yu Hakusho no me pertenece, los personajes tampoco, esta es una historia ficticia sacada de mi tronada cabeza y pues en si son mundos alternos, u.u no gano gana, es sin fines de lucros solo escribimos porq nos gusta, y etc, etc, etc.

Hola! bueno aquí está el 6to y último capítulo n.n, después de risas, tonterías, asesinos en serie ...xD (creo q ya saben por quien lo digo) eh idiotas q se ganan el derecho de ser asesinados (eso es más q obvio) pues aquí está el desenlace de la historia, espero q les guste... y pues solo ustedes me lo dirán, ahí lo dejo:

* * *

Aquí les dejo el último fragmento del capítulo anterior por si acaso:

_(- Hubo un silencio después de eso, pero no era incómodo para ellos, si no todo lo contrario, entonces Kurama decidió q ya era tiempo de decirle la verdad a Hiei... -)_

* * *

Kurama: Hiei... yo necesito decirte algo

Hiei: hn... qué es? (- lo mira directamente a los ojos -)

Kurama: hace tiempo... yo me di cuenta de algo (- baja la mirada -) me di cuenta que sentía algo muy especial por alguien... algo más que una simple amistad...

(- Hiei se quedo perplejo, no podía y no quería creer lo q escuchaba decir a Kurama, sentía q se hacía pedazos por dentro, sintió un gran vacío, sentía q lo estaba perdiendo... -)

Kurama: (- mira nuevamente a los ojos a Hiei, y siente una lágrima recorrer su mejilla al ver la expresión de Hiei -) Hiei ...

Hiei: (- ocultando esa mirada q antes demostraba entre desesperación y confusión, melancolía..., cambiándola por una fría y con un tono gélido en su voz -) es tu vida no? puedes hacer con ella lo que quieras

(-Ahí Kurama comprendió q Hiei no sabía a quién se refería él -)

Kurama: Hiei.. tu no entiendes, estas confundiendo todo...

(- No pudo seguir porq Hiei lo corto -)

Hiei: no tengo nada q entender (N/A: no me gusta verlo sufrir... )

(- De pronto aparecieron Yusuke y Kuwabara con algunos traguitos de más -) (N/A: y estos? Q creen q ya es año nuevo o q! ¬¬#)

Yusuke: Hey! Chicos vamos ...hip... ya falta un minuto

Kuwabara: si..hip, vamos a empezar la cuen ..hip, ta regresiva

Yusuke y Kuwabara: jajaja xD

(- Hiei se dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia adentro de la casa, mientras tanto Kurama se quedo un rato más afuera reflexionando lo q había pasado hace unos momentos... -)

Kurama: Hiei no... comprendiste nada... (- dijo en un susurro -)

**/Adentro de la Casa/**

(- Dentro de la casa todo era un KAOS, parecía q un tornado había pasado x ahí y se había quedado a meditar antes de irse... u.u, unas cuantas sillas de cabeza, algunos cuadros en el suelo, Yusuke y Botan bailando encima de los muebles o.o? Keiko lanzándole a Yusuke todo objeto q se cruzaba en su camino (adornos, un cojín, una q otra silla x-x y de paso a Kuwabara q estorbaba ... xD) , mientras q en la cocina la mamá de Yusuke arrasaba con todas las botellas de licor q encontraba... y adivinen con quién estaba.. junto a la maestra Genkai la cual estaba cantando a todo volumen, (ajá como lo leyeron no están lokos, no es ilusión, no es la droga q se fumaron esta tarde... eh me salí del tema xD) como decía se encontraba también la maestra Genkai cantando a todo volumen : palabras, palabras, paalabraaaas, palabras, paalabras, palabras, solo paalabraas, me dices tuuuu..hip... uuuuuu -) (N/A: o como sea la canción xP)

(- Kurama al ver todo eso quedo en shock x un momento, pero reacciono al ver algo peor... -)

Kurama: Hi...Hiei? o.O

(- Hiei tenía una botella de licor en la mano y la bebía como si fuera agua, y habían otras 4 botellas más al lado de él, pero.. vacías, Hiei estaba fuera de sí -) (N/A: trauma xD)

Kurama: Hiei basta, deja eso (-le quita la botella -)

Hiei: Kitsune... hip, devuélvemelo

Kurama: no Hiei, te va a hacer daño, ven tienes q recostarte ...

Hiei: no quiero, dame la.. hip, botella

Kurama: dije q no, tienes q descansar ò.ó

Hiei: porq no te vas a cuidar a otra persona, yo no te importo...

Kurama: (- bajo la mirada y se preguntaba porq Hiei decía eso, si él siempre lo ayudo en todo lo q pudo, todo -) vamos, ven

Hiei: nunca... te importe ...

(- Kurama llevaba a Hiei con un brazo alrededor de su cuello para poder sostenerlo porq sino hubieran acabado en el piso (N/A: osea rodados por las escaleras) ya q Hiei esta un poco mareado por el alcohol y no podía sostenerse por sí mismo, Kurama abrió la puerta de su cuarto y recostó a Hiei en su cama -)

Kurama: (- sonrió tristemente -) nunca pensé verte así ...

(- De pronto sintió una voz detrás de él -)

Hiei: por qué? (- lo miraba fijamente a los ojos pidiendo una respuesta -)

Kurama: (- con la voz un poco quebrada -) no es lo q piensas... mejor descansa hablamos mañana ...

(- Se iba a retirar, cuando de pronto alguien lo acorraló contra la pared -)

(- Hiei acorraló a Kurama contra la pared, y lo miraba fijamente a los ojos, Kurama se perdió en esa mirada, la cual mostraba tantos sentimientos... y sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta, se fueron acercando lentamente hasta que cada uno podía sentir la respiración entrecortada del otro... lentamente unieron sus labios en un suave y tierno beso, sintiendo y explorando cada parte desconocida, saboreando... pero por falta de aire se tuvieron q separar -)

(- Kurama no sabía q hacer o que decir, para él eso fue casi irreal, un sueño q había creído imposible, pero había pasado..., Hiei también pensaba igual q Kurama, aunq claro no lo sabía, pero también tenía cierto temor por como éste pudiera reaccionar después de eso, al fin y al cabo su corazón le pertenecía a otro..., en esos instantes Hiei se sintió un poco mareado y el sueño lo venció (N/A: típico de los q toman cuando no están acostumbrados ...xD) x suerte Kurama lo logro sostener evitando q caiga al suelo, y lo volvió a recostar en la cama acolchándolo bien, después salió de la habitación. -)

Kurama : (Hiei recordará esto mañana, a lo mejor.. solo fueron los efectos del alcohol... pero nunca lo voy a olvidar n.n)

(- Ya no le importó lo q pasará con su casa, estaba demasiado feliz como para q le importase eso, solo quería descansar y recordar el beso, x lo q se dirigió al cuarto de su mamá para poder descansar ahí -)

**/A la mañana siguiente, Cuarto de Shiori, 7:30 am/**

(- Kurama empezaba a despertar, dirigió su mirada al reloj y... -)

Kurama: Hiei! (- salió corriendo del cuarto de su madre para dirigirse al suyo -)

Kurama: (ojalá q aún siga aquí... )

(- Entró y se acercó muy despacio a la cama, Hiei seguía durmiendo apaciblemente, por lo q Kurama se le quedó viendo unos momentos -)

Kurama: (parece un pequeño Ángel... ) (N/A: si.. es cierto un bello ángel... T.T)

(- Kurama estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos q no se dio cuenta q Hiei ya se había despertado -)

Hiei: Kurama...

Kurama: Buenos Días n.n

Hiei: (- se sonroja levemente y voltea su mirada a otro lado -) lo... lamento (- lo dice con un tono q en vez de frío parecía..triste -)

Kurama: no te puedo perdonar

(- La mirada de Hiei se hizo melancólica, pero la cambió rápidamente por una fría, cuando de pronto en el suelo se escuchó un pequeño ruido, ahí se podía apreciar una Hiruseki, pero a diferencia de cualquier otra ésta era de un color negro brillante, única en cualquiera de los tres mundos..., Kurama al ver eso no supo q hacer y se dejó llevar por sus sentimientos, besó a Hiei con todo el amor q había guardado por tanto tiempo, Hiei se sorprendió, pero también se dejó llevar... hasta q Kurama cortó el beso -)

Kurama: no te puedo perdonar... porq no me hiciste daño

Hiei: pero...

(- Esta vez fue Kurama quien no lo dejó hablar, tocó con uno de sus dedos los labios del Koorime de Fuego pidiéndole silencio -)

Kurama: al único al q amo... eres tú

(- Hiei se quedó sin palabras ante eso, lo q acababa de escuchar era verdad, no era un sueño, el amor q creyó no correspondido, en realidad si era correspondido, entonces se lanzó contra Kurama y lo beso, el beso se empezó a hacer más profundo, querían seguir así por siempre... Hiei sintió q las últimas palabras q había dicho Kurama le habían devuelto el aliento, entonces se separó un poco de Kurama, y con la respiración entre cortada le dijo -)

Hiei: yo... también te amo... mi kitsune ...

(- Kurama le dedicó una sonrisa, una muy especial, era indescriptible la felicidad q ambos sentían en esos momentos, entonces Hiei solo lo jaló y lo volvió a besar (N/A: q? No se cansan? u.u en fin...) demostrándole a Kurama la sinceridad de sus palabras, demostrando un sentimiento que creyó nunca iba a encontrar ... amor. -)

**FIN ...**

* * *

("Because you live and breathe because you make me believe in myself when nobody's can help, because you live ... I Live ... ")

El final de este fanfiction y la última frase va dedicado a alguien muy especial, a quien no olvidaré jamás aunq no lo llegue a ver nunca en la realidad...

* * *

Hello! Bueno pues... ahí tienen el fin, no se si les habrá gustado pero ya saben q me lo pueden decir por Reviews, igualmente sobre toda la historia, ya saben acepto comentarios buenos y malos también, es mi primer fanfiction y todo se acepta para mejorar n.n, tuvo un buen final, aunq en realidad no se... estaba pensando en hacerle un capítulo corto q le continue pero ya fuera del drama, un poco gracioso... pero naah mejor no, ohh ya sé n.n, porq no me dicen si quieren uno pequeño q sea como un "corto" si quieren q agregue ese pequeño "corto" me avisan en un review, y si no pues normal ok? n.n, ahora a contestar reviews:

**Miko-Chan014:** Holap! Y aquí está el último capítulo... muchas gracias por leer el fic, y pues ojalá ya te hayas repuesto del shock xD, thanks y Byee n.n.

**DarkCryonic:** Hi! Sip, lo se, tengo esa costumbre, pero es q me encanta cortarlo en lo mejor n.n, aunq en este capítulo ya no lo he hecho así u.u, ojalá te guste este capítulo y pues tmbn se q no tienes paciencia x eso aquí está como dije, n.n, bueno thanks a lot y Bye!.

**Katsuy Akano:** Hola! bueno si, jiji ya pasó la navidad pero es q no pude actualizarlo antes u.u, pero ahora ya esta listo! n.n espero q lo disfrutes y tus ideas no están mal n.n, pero esta vez lo hice un poco diferente, bueno Bye! n.n.

* * *

Muchas Gracias por leer mi fic y ya saben Dejen Reviews! Y opinen sobre lo q les dije arriba ok, bueno Bye n.n :**Rockergirl-Sk.**


End file.
